Father's heart
by sandiiitos96
Summary: He wasn't the fastest, he wasn't the strongest, he wasn't the brightest and he certainly wasn't a hero. To them however, he was still none of that, but something more instead. (Cardin x Velvet, little bit of Jaune x Pyrrha)
1. Chapter 1

Ears bouncing up and down, arms swaying by her sides, feet moving forward like it's nobody's business, Velvet Scarlatina was feeling great today.

 _How could I not after passing the final test in history this semester?_ She pleasantly mused as her lips folded into a quick grin, her face expression of satisfaction, relief and proudness. Humming a random tune to herself, Velvet continued to stride down the hallways, turning corner after a corner until she stopped next to big double-doors. Big, bold letters above it read as ' **Dining hall**.' Stretching her hand, Velvet reached for a handle, but someone else pushed the door from the other side.

Posture slightly stifled, her expression dropped to a blank, if slightly alerted face and she quickly stepped aside to let the person pass her. After he didn't, but instead seemed to wait for something, she spared him a quick, cautious glance. He offered her a simple one back as he remained where he was, one hand keeping the door open.

"You'll go in or what?" Cardin asked blandly after he yawned.

She stared at his face a little bit longer, then nodded.

"Yea…right, sorry."

"Don't apologize; just go in, will ya?"

She nodded again and did as he said. After Velvet was in, Cardin closed the door after himself, his steps feebly echoing as he went someplace else. She looked at the door for a little while, then brushed the feeling off and moved to the table she knew she was welcome.

"Hey, Velvet!" Ruby exclaimed over the commotion and everyone's chatter. Faunus girl greeted her back, as well as the rest of the team and even JNPR gang. After exchanging a few sentences, Velvet marched further and found just the right table.

"There you are." Coco gave her an unimpressed look. "I was beginning to wonder if maybe I'll have to form a search party for you."

Faunus girl smiled wryly. "Now you're just grossly over exaggerating. I'm not _that_ late."

"Maybe, but your carrot cake sure won't wait for you so hurry up."

Velvet rolled her eyes. "You know that besides me, no one else is buying it. And by the way," She shifted her attention away from her leader just briefly. "Hi Yatsu, Fox."

"Hi." Yatsu greeted her back while Fox acknowledged her with a nod. Thereafter, Velvet turned on her heels and did order a meal and her favorite sweet-

"A slice of carrot cake." Cafeteria lady smiled knowingly.

"Yes, thank you." Velvet offered, feeling just a tad bit embarrassed from how predictable she was. Nevertheless, when she saw her beloved item being neatly placed on the plate, then on her tray, her expression brightened. Saying her thanks again, she returned to the table. Placing her tray down, she seated herself next to Yatsu. Then, as her attention was momentarily occupied by Coco's remark on her risking to get fat if she'll continue to devour those cakes like that, Yatsu seized the opportunity and took a bite.

"Yatsu!" She exclaimed, her eyes darting from the offender to her violated item.

He swallowed so quietly; even Coco found it impressive, somehow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." His visage was criminally perfect.

"And now you're lying!" She exclaimed heartily, then proceeded to quickly, rapidly poke his sides.

More like tried to though as the big guy defended like a champ, most of her strikes being deflected by his guard. Some did manage to slip through his defenses, but it was clear Velvet was on the losing end.

"Fox, she needs some assistance." Coco ordered, pointing her two fingers to the ongoing battle. Taciturn teammate took a moment before nodding a yes. Lifting himself to his feet, he flanked Yatsu and wrapped his arms around the big guy's, pulling them back.

Velvet's eyes sparkled. "Prepare yourself tough guy! Here's the special move right from the arsenal of our badass leader!"

If he was even remotely worried about it, he hid it perfectly.

"Rrrrrratatatatatatatata!" Her index fingers moved like a hail fire from a rattling gun at full throttle. Even Yatsuhashi' composed grimace started to crumble, suppressed notes of laughter escaping as his frame started to jiggle. Velvet showed no mercy until he couldn't contain his laughter at all, and she could see he started to resist Fox' grip.

"Phew." She took a breath and then chuckled. "Let this be a lesson to you." She squinted her eyes, imitating a threatening look. "Don't you ever again try to steal a carrot from a bunny. We're maybe soft and plushy from the outside, but we're real, vicious predators when left no other option. "

"…"

After a brief moment of silence, Velvet herself was the first one to laugh and she did so the loudest. Coco wasn't falling back too much while Yatsu himself was a little bit more modest. Fox joined in his own way, a tug in his lips visible. After they calmed themselves down, the gang decided to enjoy their meals with an exception of Yatsu who had already finished his. Instead, he decided to have a moment of solitude.

"Give me a prayer as well," Coco said as he rose to his feet.

He looked unamused as he gave her a simple glance. "I'll give you two."

Coco smirked. "Then I guess you'll give Velvet three."

His face still unfazed, he shared a look with aforementioned teammate. She gazed at him with that quirky smile he knew very well. He offered her a simple one back. "It will be four, Coco. Get that right," He said and then proceeded to go.

Team leader whistled, giving Velvet a sly look. "You heard that Velv? He'll give you twice as much as me."

Velvet sighed knowingly. "Please, don't go there?"

"Come on, Playboy girl, Yatsu' a good guy. I'm sure you two could make-ouch!" She suddenly yelped as she felt how someone stepped on her toes. Her look immediately shifted to the offender as there could only be one.

" _Fox._ " She pronounced his name pointedly.

He didn't flinch one bit. Only stared back at her.

Coco accepted the challenge right away and drilled her eyes into his, determined to win this time.

Velvet giggled and shook her head. "Just don't be late for the class, kay?"

Coco thumbed up while Fox nodded.

Velvet, she knew this would be a lengthy battle which Coco would lose anyways. Hence, after finishing her meal, the faunus girl said her good-bye's and went for the dorm-room.

"Never underestimate me, Fluffy ears." However, little could Velvet know she would hear when the whole team would meet in a class. How she managed to win Fox in a staring contest, Velvet could never phantom. Nevertheless, seeing her leader lit about such a trivial thing was well worth an amusing smile.

…

After the classes. CRDL dorm-room.

"Wanna hang out?" Cardin asked Dove who was inspecting his weapon tentatively. Team leader noted right away the pause before his friend would say a word and knew what it meant.

"Sorry, I want to do some training today. Russell agreed to help so there's that as well."

Cardin turned to Sky. "And you?"

"I'll give my family a visit. Mom especially wants to see my face and be sure I'm doing alright."

Cardin smirked. "Sending her messages and video's just isn't enough, right?"

Sky smirked back. "Not for my mom, at least."

"Then say hi from me as well."

"Sure." He assured and soon was done packing his stuff. Thereafter, he waved the gang a good-bye and parted his ways from them. Cardin idled around a bit longer, asked Dove if he would do his training right away and got a negative.

"I'll do some checking on Backlace for now," He said with-out partying his eyes from the weapon.

Cardin showed a quick grin, but it faded away just as fast. His remark he wanted to jab wasn't voiced either. Instead, he simply marched to the closet, found the right clothing, put it on and left.

He did gaze at his two teammates just one more time before closing the door behind him. It seemed they were sharing a grin about something he didn't hear.

…

 _Today's decent._ Cardin figured as he aimlessly wandered around the city of Vale. Well, it was boring, but rather that than having a terrible day. Of course, it was a bummer his gang couldn't hang out with him, but it wasn't surprising in the least they had their own plans. It was Friday, after all. As well as upcoming week being the last one in this semester, the Winter holidays not far away as a result.

 _For me it means something else, though._ Cardin contemplated, his tired eyes taking notice of the tiny, shimmering particles falling down from the sky. A nasty wind blew by and some of its icy whips even got through his trusty winter jacket. Shivering ever so slightly, Cardin found himself smiling for some odd reason. However, when he felt his lips moving, he understood the reason. "Cold never bothered me anyway." He sang quietly under the nose, then snickered to himself. _I guess I'll have to come up with something new this winter._ He figured as he continued to stroll down the rather lively streets of Vale.

Of course, they did enjoy doing something more than just once, but Cardin knew better excitement was palpable when something new was invented. Or if not completely new, then at least creative. _Which actually reminds me that…_ He fished out his scroll to check the time, yet the moment his eyes hovered over the screen, a new message popped up. After he read the name of the sender, he couldn't help the tiny tug in his lips. Pressing the glowing number, it revealed a picture with five figures in it, 5 smiling faces yet each one was slightly different from the last one. Bigger, smaller, timid, exuberant and everything in between.

'We're preparing an awesome party to celebrate the end of the first semester.

We need your help!

And we miss you:)

P.S. June asked if your useless ass has finally decided how to apologize to her properly.(His words, not mine! LOL)

Was the text below the picture.

After reading it twice, Cardin snickered, his eyes slightly livelier now.

"Fucking kids." He cussed, yet his grimace showed no malice, rather than that, gentleness. He looked at the picture some more, then wanted to put his scroll away yet another message popped up. After reading the name of the sender, he ignored it and put it away, anyway. _Well, I had to visit those little bastards anyway._ He mused and no longer marched aimlessly, but with a clear destination in mind.

He knew his day would soon stop to be so boring.


	2. Chapter 2

Cardin stopped next to a building which roughly one and a half a year back meant absolutely nothing for him, yet now it was pretty much his second home. His dorm room being the first one.

The building itself was not packed with intricate, novel details. Quite the opposite, in fact. It was very simple in design, even the massive, crystal clear windows were nothing outstanding per se, they just looked nice, as well as were splendid at letting through as much sunlight as a window possibly could. However, that isn't to say at all the outer appearance looked poor. No, the design while simple, accomplished exactly what it strived for thanks to the bright, vivid colour's it was painted in. It gave the whole structure this warm, welcome feeling; Like nothing bad could happen inside these walls. At the very least, something along those lines. The nicely kept and modern playground, as well as sports ground was also a huge plus.

Stepping inside through the sliding glass door, Cardin was welcomed with a knowing smile from the receptionist. A lady with a round, kind face but a blocky, straight nose with inhumanly wide nostrils. Cardin could swear his fist could go right through them.

''Nice to see you.'' She greeted him as he came over.

''Hi.'' He welcomed her.

''They're in their classroom right now. At least I think,'' She said while her nostrils sounded like two turbines as she simply inhaled air through them.

Cardin looked specifically into her eyes. ''Make's things all the more easier for me,'' He said. ''I'll be heading there then.''

''Sure,'' She smiled and handed him a piece of paper. Cardin quickly scribbled down his name and time of arrival.

''I'll be off then.'' He waved her and turned to go.

''Have a nice time.'' She smiled and gazed at his back a moment longer than usually. Then she turned back to her scroll and played some sort of piano emulator.

…

Turning a couple of corners and greeting a few faces he knew, Cardin arrived to the door he was looking for. Room 12. Simple as that. Paying no attention to the uninspiring door sign, Cardin raised his fist, ready to knock but stopped temporarily.

A tiny grin.

He smiled a little as he heard their voices even behind the door, though didn't quite get what they were talking so passionately about. Pushing the door away, he entered.

''So what's the problem this time?'' Cardin said as a form of greeting.

Four pair of eyes turned to look at him, each reflecting a similar feeling, but not exactly identical.

''Cardin!'' Three of them exclaimed and ran up to him. A girl with light, brown hair tied into two bunches was first one to throw herself into his chest.

''Happy to see you too.'' His eyes turned kinder, he caressed her head.

Then came a girl with straight, blonde hair, although 'came' was perhaps stretching it a bit too far as she leaped into the air, her pure, white wings flapping excitedly as she literally fell into his free arm.

''Whoa, whoa, easy there.'' He scolded her softly.

''Sorry.'' She blushed a little, but then cuddled herself closer into his embrace.

''Hey,'' He tapped her shoulder.

''Mm?''

''There's one more waiting for me.'' He said pointedly, then turned to look at the last girl standing nearby, her dark brown eyes gleaming a little.

''It's alright.'' Marta mumbled shyly, her fingers steepled though not motionless as she pressed and released each pair rhythmically, it looking like a wave in ocean.

''Nope, come here.'' He motioned for her and waited.

She stood still a little while longer, but then nodded to herself and found a cranny to squeeze herself in as Cardin embraced all three girls into his arms.

''Adorable as ever.'' Reached a voice from behind them.

''What can you do.'' Cardin snickered, gazing at the last person in the room. ''So they are.''

''You including.'' She snickered back.

''Does this mean I have a chance with you?'' He smiled coyly.

The older woman chuckled good-naturedly. ''Aren't you a naughty one? Going for the married woman.''

''So I am.'' He winked at her, but then laughed it off too.

''Nice to see you.''

''Same to you, Camellia,'' He said, then released the girls and stood upright. ''Hope these little rascals have been easy on you.''

''Nothing to worry about there. They have been, for the most part.''

He gave his little dear ones an unmistakable look. ''And what does 'for the most part' mean?''

Two of them looked elsewhere while Aster payed no mind, nonchalantly straightening her bunches, her eyes speaking of no guilt.

''No biggie.'' Camellia reassured. ''They simply have been very excited about ending the semester. Or more like about the celebration which will come after it.''

''We want to make an awesome party!'' Aster exclaimed with glee, her fingers clutching around his.

''And you need my help for that.''

''Of course we do!'' Her forest-green eyes washed over with conviction, Aster soon felt how someone tugged her green sweater. Turing her head, she saw Angeline, moreover, her apologetic, yet also pleading look.

Aster's expression soured.

''…But if you feel too-''

''I'm fine.''

Her eyes immediately sparkled, but the flicker died down quickly.

"No, really, if you-"

"Yes, I'm really fine."

"Are you-"

"Sure, yes." He reassured and Aster could not sense any doubt or lie nor in his words, nor in his face, even as tired as it looked. Still, she did spare Angeline and Marta a concerned, yet also hopeful look, the anxiety in her features soon fading and being replaced by a gentle smile.

 _It should be okay, then._

Aster turned back to Cardin, her happiness infectious as he managed a little grin himself.

"You can stay then!" She exclaimed.

"So I can." He muttered gently, rubbing her head.

"Seems like I can leave them in your care for now," Camellia said as she rose to her feet. "Be easy on him, girls. Remember, he's human as well." She reminded them, and was satisfied to see how all three of them nodded back.

"And you learn how to be easy on yourself." She whispered in Cardin's ear, squeezing his shoulder with care.

He gave her a simple look, then quietly muttered, "Someday."

She temporarily stopped, meekly smiled and then exited the room. After Camellia left, Cardin returned his full attention to the three rascals and decided to ask what he wondered about.

"Where's Tai and June, anyway? Weren't they supposed to be here, you know? Helping to make a party or something?"

"They're in the sports hall, playing something." Aster was one to answer.

 _Fair enough._ Cardin didn't think of it much at first, but after Marta and Angeline, Marta especially, seemed to grow more nervous by the seconds, he sensed something was wrong.

"…You texted me because you needed my help, right?" He started slowly.

Marta's face was beet red.

Cardin sighed. "Girls, tell me-"

"We didn't lie!" Aster exclaimed, her hands balled into tiny fists.

"I didn't say you did," He calmly said.

"But you thought we did." She reasoned, her own cheeks just slightly reddened. "We…well, we didn't really want to do any party preparations or anything."

"So you did lie," He said flatly.

"We did, but…didn't."

"..?"

Aster looked straight into his indigo eyes, and Cardin could tell from her face she was confident as ever.

"If we do just a tad bit of planning then it won't be a lie. Yea, it won't be!" She grinned from ear to ear.

 _The fact she's not exactly wrong…_ He tilted his head to the side in a humble defeat.

"Well, I didn't come here just to say 'Hello' so me leaving right now would be a waste of time and effort, anyway."

"Exactly," Said both Aster and Angeline while Marta smiled subtly.

"Then I suppose we can plan a thing or two, and then do something else."

"Let's leave planning for later!" Aster exclaimed.

…He simply chuckled.

"Then what?"

There was a pause before Angeline came forth while also gently but stubbornly pushing Marta along.

"Marta learned a new song. A really beautiful, gorgeous one," Angeline said as she held her friend by the shoulders.

Cardin turned to the taciturn girl with a look of genuine interest.

"You did?"

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, but then opened them.

"Mm. I'm not sure if it's as beautiful as Angeline says it is, though." Her brow furrowed anxiously.

Cardin offered an encouraging smile and rubbed her head. "Nah, I'm sure it is. Probably even more so," He said and immediately noticed a little spark in her eyes, which he could guess was either tenderness or genuine joy. However, he didn't miss the sorrow passing over her brown eyes either. Didn't mention anything about it, though. Not when she smiled at him with that subtle, but honest smile of hers.

"I mean…if you want to, I could play it."

"Of course I would," He said truthfully.

Marta kept her smile for a little while longer, then turned on her heels and walked to the opposite corner of the room. She stopped next to a piano, took a seat, a breath and then started to randomly press the keys in order to warm up.

Cardin meanwhile remained stationary and simply observed, observed how the girl's expression changed with every passing second. Sheepishness and anxiety subsided and gave way to something new. No, her face didn't carry any joy either, instead she looked calm, she looked composed, she looked self-contained. Moreover, her state of tranquillity was contagious as even the two girls standing close to him kept their voices low as they discussed something he couldn't hear.

He himself simply found this to be fascinating.

 _She stopped._ His proof was a following moment of deep silence as Marta was done with warming up. _This humble stage is all yours._ He seated himself in one of the chairs. Aster neared from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck while Angeline simply leaned against him, but otherwise remained standing just like her friend.

The star of the moment took a deep breath her gaze going over the room as if searching for something, then she looked down to the keys, took another breath and slowly began to move her fingers.

 _I hope you can hear._

First few notes seemed simple enough. Nothing complicated yet still sounded nice to the ear.

Cardin rested his chin on the palm, his body just noticeably swaying from side to side. He didn't have much choice there though as the two girls were the ones to start it, and he could already hear them admiring the melody. _It really is nice._ He enjoyed it too, but was patient otherwise as he knew this was only the beginning.

 _Each new day I'm a little bit stronger then yesterday was._

Sure enough, the melody gained more momentum, yet the sound wasn't aggressive nor even energetic. It remained soothing, relaxing but had its moments of 'oomph' which Cardin enjoyed as well.

 _Things I would like to tell._

Marta continued the melody, her body leaning from left to right, depending which arm was playing. Her expression remained as it was when warming up, her fingers continued to do what they do best.

Her modest audience meanwhile remained nearly mute and simply enjoyed the performance, one of them even shedding tears from how invested she was.

"It's so beautiful…" She sniffed and Cardin felt how his shoulder dampened.

"It is." He agreed wholeheartedly, taking her hand into his. _It really is._ He thought to himself, enjoyed the melody for few more moments to come and then it ended.

 _I will continue to wait._

However, he was proven wrong as Marta hit the keys couple more times and then truly ended it. Her performance finished, her hands remained on the keys as if contemplating whenever to continue to play or not. Then she smiled, her smile faded, her eyes narrowed sorrowfully, then she smiled again and removed her hands from the keys. By the time she looked at her audience, Cardin noted her face to be the usual grimace.

"Now that was quite something." He praised as he offered an applause much like the two girls beside him.

Marta blushed, rose to her feet and sheepishly bowed to her audience.

"Hope you enjoyed it."

 _It's damn obvious we did._ Is what he thought to himself, but said, "Sure we did. It was awesome, amazing."

"I'm glad." She practically whispered, her cheeks tainted with blush. The moment of silence which came thereafter was short lived as Aster pretty much crashed into her friend and sealed her into a bear hug.

"That was sooo awesome!" She cried out.

"You're like a musical genius." Added Angeline who was a lot more gentle with Marta as she stood near-by, one arm resting on hers, the other on the back of Aster's, rubbing them both caringly.

Cardin meanwhile remained where he was, content with just observing the ever-growing bond between the girls. He slowly blinked, completely allowed the weight of his head to rest on his palm and continued to watch. Of course, at some point he'd have to warn Aster to not squeeze the life itself out of Marta, but till that moment would come, he'd remain as he was.

…

"Yea, Friday's are cool." Angeline snapped her fingers as she agreed, adding a word 'Morning' to their mosaic.

'The good things during the semester.' Was the theme.

"Something good happened during the morning?" He asked.

"Not really. I felt good just because." She shrugged as she glanced at him with her sky blue eyes.

He added 'Exam.'

"I passed all of them." He immediately explained.

"That's awesome." She smiled. Thereafter, she cut out a picture from a magazine and added that. Cardin gazed at it keenly, trying to figure out; What could a random plant mean?

"Herbalism?" He started.

"Very close."

"Hmm…" He pondered.

"You…well…maybe you treated someone?"

"Correct." She nodded. "I noticed a boy who didn't look too well and decided to ask if something was wrong. As it turned out, he just caught a cold. Luckily, I learned from a book that 'Whisper of life' leaves are perfect to treat one. Moreover, you can buy them in almost every paramedic store." She spoke in a tone as if giving a lecture. "So, I went to one and bought it. Then I made the tea from them and gave it to Jet. Just couple of hours later he felt much better and thanked me. Then he…" She stopped and her cheeks grew red.

"What?" He inquired casually.

"…That was my first time…" She quietly mumbled under the nose, her cheeks beet red and eyes gleaming with powerful emotion.

"Oh, okay." He found nothing wrong and went silent for a moment.

Then he went over her words a couple of times.

 _What!?_ His eyeballs were _this_ close to completely pop out of their sockets.

"I can understand someone like Tai doing it, he's a friend, after all, but a stranger, boy…I'm glad, though." She smiled sweetly.

 _What in the flying fuck!?_

"…To call me an angel, it was the first time someone other than a friend did it." She flapped her wings a bit, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"…"

… _Oh…_

"Oh." Cardin's voice was dead, the relief kicked in some seconds later. "Of course…of course, that's great!" His smile was all kinds of wrong as the shock value remained for a moment longer.

Of course, him jumping to such a dramatic conclusion _was_ irrational and just plain stupid, but if he remembered correctly, hormonal changes really kicked in around the age of 12 so…

"Anyway, let's continue this."

"Mm." She agreed and immediately added a new picture. A blank paper with pencils and pens and an eraser.

Cardin thought for a moment. At first he guessed that maybe she created some pretty drawing or something.

"Nope."

"Hmm…" He massaged his temple. "Something with tests? You did good on tests?"

"Yep! And not just the last ones. I did awesome on all of them." She proudly declared.

"Atta girl." He smiled. Looking through the available material, Cardin saw something which peaked his interest, but then stopped himself for a second and slid his hand into a pocket. Fishing out a wallet, he took out a coin and glued it to their mosaic.

Angeline combed her blonde hair as she was thinking.

"Won a lottery?"

"Nah, I'd have better chances winning cash by wishing it on a shooting star."

She chuckled. "Found some while walking the streets?"

"Actually, I did, but that's not it."

"Hmm…" She pursed her lips questioningly. "You got a raise in salary?"

"Bingo." He affirmed. "Not a big one but hey, it's still something."

"Little things matter too," She said. "That's what you taught."

"Guess I did." He caressed her head and they continued to make their mosaic. Angeline added even more words and pictures, everything she thought would fit while Cardin was a lot more modest and added significantly less. More so, he simply looked through the magazines and posters with mild interest. Roughly 40 minutes passed and their creation was done prim and proper.

"Well…" Angeline looked uneasy. "I got carried away and added a lot more than you did."

Cardin stayed silent for a moment, his eyes glued to their mosaic, then he looked back to her and smiled.

"Nothing bad about it." He answered simply.

"Are you-" Angeline didn't get to finish her sentence as someone surprise hugged her from behind.

"While yours look good and all, I think we outdid you this time," Aster said happily.

"But this wasn't about competing, I think." Marta mentioned quietly.

"I know, I'm just saying."

Cardin looked at their mosaic and truth be told, if nothing else, it sure looked striking. Not only did they add pictures from magazines and sort, but also some cheap accessories, candy wrappers, dried up leaves (wherever they got them from in the winter) toy parts and all sorts of things in between. As a whole, it looked flashy, some would even say excessively so but Cardin was left chuckling.

"Well, you really did go all out here."

"Of course!" Aster proudly planted her fists on her hips.

Cardin gave her a knowing look, then gazed back to their creations, appreciating the odd charm of Aster's and Marta's one, and the simplicity of his and Angeline's. Good effort and time put in and they have created something positive which years later will also have nostalgic value…Maybe it was a bit corny to think like that, but Cardin didn't care as long as his rascals were satisfied, and looking at their faces, he could tell they were.

"So what do you want to do next?" He asked while few ideas were already circling through his mind, but knew better to ask them first.

All three girls exchanged troubled looks with one another, and Cardin couldn't tell why.

"Actually…" Oddly enough, Marta was first one to speak. "We…well, we think this will do for today."

"Already?" He gave them an odd look. They barely spend an hour and a half he estimated while checking his scroll. It showed 08:00 pm meaning they had two solid hours left.

"We know…" Angeline took the role. "But we're good already. We only really wanted to see you and have a little bit of fun. That's all."

Cardin's face still looked puzzled. "I mean…not like I want to force my way to stay here, but we can still do something, you know."

"Mhm." Angeline shook her head a no. "It was fun today, really, but we just…well, we want to think more of _your_ well-being. Not just ours."

Cardin sighed and rolled his eyes. _Oh for fuck sake…_

Honestly, it was really nice of them and even mature, but he simply couldn't agree.

"Girls," He started in that caring tone they came to know so well. "I appreciate your concerns, I really do, _but_ I can do this. I wouldn't be here, otherwise."

"I'm not so sure," Angeline voiced their doubts.

"For real." His tone sounded more assured.

"You have bags under your eyes. You blink slowly too."

"I blink normally, Aster."

"You just mistook my name."

"…Big deal, _Angeline_ , it happens, sometimes."

"Please," She clutched his hand caringly. "Please, take a rest."

"I'm fine." He pushed under the breath, brow knitting with growing irritation.

"…But you're not." Marta quietly mumbled.

"I am."

"No." Continued Angeline.

"I know better, alright? So please, stop worrying so much."

"We just want to help."

"You don't have to. I can handle this."

"Please," She clutched both of her hands around his.

"I can handle this, damnit!" He shouted in fury, ripping his arm out of Angeline's. _I can, alright! I…I know I can…I know…_

Covering his face with the palm, Cardin deeply breathed.

"I'm…sorry." Struggling, he looked at them and to his surprise, they all looked relatively calm, although knew damn well one of them was faking it.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again, his look dropping down to the floor.

"It's alright," Angeline said, her shaky arms clutching around his again. "It's alright, just _please,_ go and have some rest, okay?"

After his immature outburst there wasn't much of a choice.

"Sure." He obliged and gave them all a hug. They weren't afraid to be in his arms and he was so thankful for it. "I really am sorry," He said it again and turned on his heels.

"Take care." They waved him warmly.

"You too, girls," He said before stepping outside. Leaning back against the wall, he waited and only after a couple, mere moments he could hear how she started to cry. Plenty of curses ran through his mind, knuckles squeezed till they turned bone white, but in in this very moment, there was nothing he could do to make it better. His face a mask of guilt and shame, he sombrely walked away.

…

Just as he was about to exit the building itself, he heard someone calling his name. Turning around, he knew who to expect.

"Lil' fang." He greeted the faunus boy whose deep, ocean blue eyes peered at him attentively.

"I think there's nothing wrong with my name, you know?"

"But is there anything wrong with the nickname?"

"Actually…no, not really."

Cardin feebly smirked. "Then to me, you're Lil' fang."

"Whatever," June retorted back, smiled a little himself but it faded away quickly. Thereafter, both of them stood still, silent, seemingly unsure what to say to each other.

"You wanted something?" Cardin was first to break the silence.

"I just…well, I was going to visit my mum." He admitted.

"…Want me to come along?" Cardin asked.

"No, I…I'll be fine on my own."

Cardin wasn't so sure about that, but didn't want to force anything either.

"That's all good and dandy, but are you even sure you can do that?"

"What?"

Cardin's smile said it all.

"A kid like you walking the streets alone when it's already past 08:00 pm. It's also dark outside, mind you."

"Oh, shut it you." He playfully smacked him with a fist. "I'm 12 already. You know I can wander around till 10:00 pm."

"Ooh, 10:00 pm, now that's badass. Maybe you can take a poopy alone too?"

"Enough already!" June exclaimed good-naturedly as he tapped Cardin's side again.

"Watch it, kiddo. I'm maybe built like a machine, but I'm light on my feet." He started to move in circles with what seemed to be a boxing footwork. His smaller opponent wasn't intimidated though as he put up a guard and tried to cut the space for his foe. For some time, they played around like that till Cardin raised his hands and declared himself a winner.

"You gotta be smoking crack! I definitely landed more!"

"But I landed the better shots." Cardin winked.

"This won't do; I demand a rematch!"

"Any time you want, princess."

Just for good measure, June smacked him once more, this time around actually putting some weight behind it. Cardin decided to laugh it off anyway, and June followed suit. After calming down, Cardin gave June a fare-well look and turned with his side to the exit.

"Well, if there's nothing you need, I'll be on my way," Cardin said as he turned to the exit and after couple of steps stopped. Looking over his shoulder, Cardin could tell by his eyes alone why June stopped him.

"You don't have to say anything."

June didn't at the moment, but Cardin could tell he really badly wanted to. Instead of waiting for that to happen, Cardin pulling his hand (June coming along with it since he held on to it) and in the moment to come, he was in his arms.

"You don't have to say anything," Cardin said pleadingly.

June gave himself into the hug, embracing Cardin into his own arms.

"There's no way I'll back off looking this pathetic," Cardin pledged, held June for few more moments and then released him.

"You don't look pathetic at all. You…you actually look really cool doing your best and all."

"Then all the more reasons for me to continue it."

"And I'm not asking you to stop. Just learn how to be easier on yourself from time to time."

The following smile Cardin had, he couldn't read at all. Maybe because it seemed so contradictory. It looked happy, yet also sad, honest, yet also deceiving, sturdy, yet it faded away so quickly.

The way he caressed his head however, he could definitely read.

"Thanks."

He got it right.

"You don't have to."

Cardin said nothing. Perhaps, if there was something more to be said, it was written in his eyes. Turning around, Cardin waved him a good-bye and left.

June bided his time inside a little bit more and then walked outside himself.


	3. Chapter 3

CVFY dorm room. Saturday morning.

Eyelids slowly fluttered open, her ears picked up the snores of her still sleeping teammates. Slowly, she straightened her whole body giving herself a gentle stretch.

"Hmm." Velvet quietly hummed and then turned her head to the curtained window. _I guess it's quite early._ She figured since the room was pitch black. Fidgeting around a bit, she found her scroll and looked up the time.

06:15 am it showed.

 _It's a bit early but…_ She pulled herself to a sitting position, then arched her arms up and over her head to stretch out a little bit more.

She felt too good to go back to sleep. That, and she never was one to wake up late anyways. Quietly planting her feet on the floor, she noted all of her teammates really were still in their beds.

 _Even Fox._ Everyone else, sure, but seeing him still lay in a bed was mildly surprising. It was a rare occurrence for her (or anyone else in the team for that matter) to wake up before Fox did. He was always the one to be up first and doing something.

Velvet ever so quietly chuckled.

That 'something' always turned out to be training.

Lightly, like a kitten, she moved to her wardrobe and fished out her clothing. Carefully placing them on the edge of her bed, she took her toothbrush and toothpaste and stealthily exited the room. Some minutes later, Velvet returned, her eyes practically shimmering from how refreshed and lively she was after being done washing her face and teeth. In that same quiet manner, she dressed herself and inaudibly wished her friends-a good bye.

 _Maybe I should have grabbed something to eat?_ Was a quick thought of hers as she stood in front of the door. _Whateves._ She decided against it.

Velvet was sure a morning walk could be endured on a completely empty stomach.

…

Fox opened his eyes and turned his head sideways. Just as he heard, someone did go outside, and that someone turned out to be Velvet. His face unchanged by the fact, he turned his look to the ceiling. He blinked, looked to his left, looked to his right and noted his two other teammates were still asleep. Yatsu was snorting with quite a bass, while Coco barely made a sound. In the dark, he could barely see the outlines of their figures, their faces just some foggy, barely recognizable mashes of faint lines and blurry shapes.

Stretching his hand, he reached for his night-table and picked up the scroll.

06:35 am.

Coco would wake up about an hour later, maybe two. She sometimes liked to sleep longer on weekends. Yatsu, on the other hand, could about 20 minutes from now. He went to bed early, but woke up so too.

Placing the scroll back on the table, Fox continued to lay motionlessly. He blinked a couple of times, looked to the door, looked to the ceiling, to the wall left from him and in the end, at Coco' face. Obviously, it was still too dark to see it clearly but at the very least, if he concentrated just enough, Fox could hear her gentle breathing even over Yatsu' relentless snorts. Maybe even just barely see how her chest heaved with each breath she took.

Fidgeting around a bit, Fox pulled himself to a sitting position, then rose to his feet. Stealthily, he moved over to Coco' bed and stopped. From this close, even lack of light could not trouble him to make out her features.

Her closed lips for example. Since she breathed through her nose, they barely moved at all.

Her perfectly aligned eyebrows. No hints of disturbance or anything. An almost perfect lines with only a slight curve at the ends.

Her palms which were almost balled into fists. So close but not enough. Even if they would be though, her fists would not look threatening. No tension, no tangible malice or anger, no intention to hurt someone at all. Only that, two fists. Only that, Coco Adel who looked completely peaceful, soft, innocent and even vulnerable.

Like a child she looked.

And given her demeanor when she was awake, Fox found this strong contrast to be…He wasn't sure. Interesting, maybe?

Moving his hand, he pushed the astray locks away from her face. Yea, she had this weird habit of-

Fox quickly moved his hand away as he noted how Coco suddenly moved. She arched her arm over and into her hair, shuffling it all over the place. Moments later, she stopped and moved her hand back in front of her face.

Doing this, and every morning she would pout about her hair being all messy.

Upon remembrance, his lips moved to a barely visible smile. He pulled her blanket over her shoulders, then turned around. Within few moments, his figure was standing in front of the open wardrobe. His hands reaching inside, he fished out nothing, closed it, then moved back to his bed instead.

…

 _What a lovely sight._ Velvet smiled to herself as she looked up the snowing, sparkling morning sky. Countless snowflakes whirling around her this way, that, and just dancing all around by the rules of the wind. Luckily, she had her long winter coat on so even if wind was harsh at times, she'd be fine. _Not that it ever bothered me._ After all, she had always been good at handling cold. Maybe that played some part in why she loved winter so much?

 _It's pretty._

She loved the sight of the world around her being covered in snow. It looked tranquil, soothing. She loved such atmosphere.

Her feet taking her wherever they pleased since she didn't care much, Velvet continued to travel the empty streets of Vale. Taking her next step, it was an inch shorter than the last one, her head turned to the left from her at the frosty, glass panels decorated with ice-flowers.

Cardin did look at her as they were getting closer, but wasn't exactly staring. With-out uttering a single word, they passed each other and moved forth, right until her stomach gave out a sound of a washed out wale in the shores. It probably wouldn't have, but the appetizing, sweet aroma coming from the freshly baked buns Cardin was holding in a plastic bag made her realize how hungry she actually was.

"Hey." Velvet stopped in her tracks as she heard Cardin's voice.

"Yes?" She turned and faced him.

"You hungry?"

"…A little." Tad bit of honesty wouldn't hurt. If only her stomach wouldn't start to growl like a dying animal. "I'll go if you-"

"I do mind," He said, then looked sideways and quietly mumbled something under his nose. "I mean, I know a place where to eat. We could go there and have something."

Her brows furrowed puzzlingly. Such offer coming from him was utterly weird, and she had no clue what to think of it. Doubtful, she weighted her options for excessively long time while Cardin simply waited, his face growing impatient as the seconds passed.

"I'll be fine." She uttered no more than that in the end.

Her stomach said otherwise.

 _Oh, shut it, you!_ She reprimanded it for not cooperating with her one bit. All because she skipped yesterday' lunch, supper and today' breakfast.

Cardin's brow knitted annoyingly. "I'll be fine or; I simply don't want to have anything to do with you?" He said, more so than asked.

Velvet' ears came to be stiff, her eyes going all around but on him.

"No, it's…it's not like-"

"You're a terrible liar, Velvet." He pointed out calmly. To his mild surprise, her eyes stopped on him for a moment, then she looked down to the ground.

 _It's not exactly the first time but…_ She sheepishly looked back at him.

"You're creeping me out right now."

"M-me?"

"You have this look on your face, like you're really satisfied about something."

"Is it really creepy?"

"It just…it came out of nowhere."

She blushed and tried to force the feeling to go away, only now aware it was that noticeable.

"Don't force yourself to make it disappear."

"But didn't it bother you?"

"Well, it just…hold on for a sec." He raised a hand and pinched his nose. They were just getting further and further away from the main point. "Look," He started slowly. "I know you have good reasons to be reluctant, I really do. But seriously, I don't have any nasty tricks up my sleeve or anything. I just want to treat you to something nice, alright? Just that." He finished with sincerity, waiting for her to answer.

"…It's not like you continued to bully me." She randomly pointed out.

He looked away, then back.

"Yea…So then?"

For a shortest of moment, Cardin could swear he saw a ghost of a tug in the corner of her lips.

"Well, I suppose we could," She meekly said.

 _So, I can do it, somewhat._ He noted to himself. "Alright, I'll lead the way then."

"I wouldn't know where to go, anyway." She mumbled in a tone foreign to him. Giving her a quick look, he figured it was her attempt at being humorous. Out of courtesy, he smiled a little and started to move. She followed after him, her form slightly behind. First 5 minutes or so, they walked in silence which seemed to suit them just fine. Although, each one did wonder about the other.

"So, what were you doing this early?" Cardin was first to speak.

Velvet looked up the still snowing sky as if her answer would be there, somewhere.

"Just enjoying a walk."

"This early?"

"Is it?" She wondered. Although, she guessed it was. "I guess it is." She answered her own question.

"It's 07:40 am, as well as it's Saturday morning so yea, it kinda is."

"I like to have walks like this around the city. It's peaceful, pretty, especially in winter."

"You like winter?"

"Yea."

"Because of the snow?"

"That too," She said. "It's the atmosphere as a whole. Tranquil and soothing. I like that."

Cardin gave her a glance and their eyes met for a moment. Oddly enough, she felt the need to smile. He looked away.

"I always figured you'd like summer."

"I do," She said. "But why?"

He snickered. "Shouldn't you know better than me why you like it?"

She chuckled. "No, that's not what I meant. Why did you think I would like summer?"

"I dunno." He looked up the world around him, all covered in snow. "Because it's rainbows, flowers, sun-shines and shit." He reasoned, his grimace suddenly showing alertness, yet it faded away quickly as if he'd realize everything was okay. "Anyways, I figured you'd like that sorta stuff. Everything buzzing with…well, life I guess."

Velvet looked to her right, but no particular place.

"I guess it seems like it." She uttered.

"Am I wrong?" He asked with genuine interest.

"No, not at all." She reassured lively. "I really do like summer. You know, rainbows, flowers, sun-shines and shit."

They both chuckled.

"It's just…I like to be alone with myself, sometimes. You know, alone with my own thoughts and feelings."

Cardin spared her a glance. "Then I guess you have a lot to think about."

"I suppose."

He looked away and stayed quiet.

For their first, real conversation, Cardin figured this was a fine result. He always imagined in such situations there only would be half-finished sentences and long, awkward pauses. Instead, they did quite alright.

He looked at her again. Velvet noticed and expectantly gazed back.

"Nothing." Cardin assured and looked elsewhere

Most of it had to be thanks to Velvet being so calm and composed. Then again, having some bare-bones understanding of her persona, he wasn't 100 percent sure if she was being truly genuine, or faking as well. For what it was worth though, he did appreciate it.

Looking over his shoulder, he noted her evenly following after him, her look deep in nature. Not wanting to disturb her, he looked ahead of him, and continued to walk silently.

 _Everything's going be okay. Nothing to worry about._

…

"It's simple, but nice." Cardin described the modest looking dining place as they entered it.

"Seems like it," Velvet said as the place, while truly nothing outstanding appearance wise, had this nice, comfy feel to it. A feeling similar to when you entered your own home.

"Wanna sit next to a window?" Cardin asked as they stood next to a table, which was close to one.

"Sure." She answered simply, and they took their seats. Their clothes placed on the hangers.

The pair didn't have to wait long before a waitress came over, a smile which seemed to be honest plastered over her face.

"How may I help you?"

"I'll have a drink," Cardin said.

"Very well. What would it be?"

"A glass of orange juice."

"Okay. And you, dear?"

"Oh, I'll…" Velvet got flustered, her eyes scanning all the possible choices. "I don't have any money…" She mumbled upon a realization.

"No sweat. I told you, this one's on me." Cardin reminded her.

"Is it really okay, though?" She uttered, her timid eyes hovering just over the menu.

"Isn't it?" He simply asked back with a smirk.

She waited a moment longer, seemingly waiting for him to say something more. Since he didn't, she looked back to the menu and chose the very first thing which peaked her interest.

"Then I'll have baked potatoes with white sauce and three meatballs."

"Would you like a drink?"

She looked at Cardin. After he gave her a simple nod, she said, "Multi-fruit juice, please."

"Okay." She wrote it all down. "Please, enjoy yourselves while the orders are being made," She smiled at them and walked away.

The duo sat silently for some time being, Velvet giving the interior a better look while Cardin's gaze was mostly pointed to the window.

 _It really is nice._ She figured the second time, and realized her eyes were slowly drifting to Cardin's side. Giving herself a moment to think, she slowly started.

"So…what were you doing so early yourself, this morning?"

"Finishing a shift in my job," He said with his look still faced to the window.

"You're working?"

"Yea."

Velvet stopped to think. _This could actually explain some things. For example,_

"It that the reason why you look so tired during the classes?" She asked in even tone, yet Cardin could sense some subtle hints of worry.

He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back on his chair. No, it wasn't the fact Velvet was, God only knows, which person to notice his shittier health state.

It was _because_ it was Velvet.

"I'm not _that_ tired."

Velvet paused before saying, then quietly mumbled, "At times, you did look."

He glared at her.

She quickly looked down to her clasped hands.

"…I am, at times. It's because the working hours take place from 12:00 pm to 07:00 am. 7 days straight, but then I'm free for the next, whole week."

Velvet cautiously lifted her gaze back. Cardin seemed to look calm right now. Maybe slightly annoyed.

"It sounds quite rough."

He glared at her.

She looked down to her clasped hands.

"…Not so much when you get used to it."

She wondered about that. Sure, it wasn't unheard of student working a part time job, but the working hours were less, and placed accordingly to sustain a healthy day regime. Cardin's case, however…

Looking back to him, she noted he looked calm again.

"What is your job?"

"A guard at a humble dust shop."

Velvet fell quiet for a moment, thinking; how to ask about the situation further?

"Wanna know why I do this? Work, I mean?"

"…Yea."

Cardin chuckled, and it seemed genuine. "I do know that it seems over the top to work like that when you're a huntsman to-be. The studies and all will only get harder with each, new year."

She nodded. So at least he was aware.

"But…let's just say I have my reasons. Used to have 7, now I have 5," He said, and Velvet thought she saw a determined, kind gleam in his eyes.

 _He answered so precisely._ It got her thinking, but she didn't dare to delve deeper into such matters.

"5 _good_ reasons then."

"Definitely." He agreed and shortly after, their orders were served.

With their previous topic coming to the end, the pair decided to give each other a piece of quiet, and allow themselves to enjoy what was brought to them.

Smelled good and tasted so too.

Such was conclusion Velvet made as she gave her simple, but delicious meal a try.

A knowing smile.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Yes." She answered simply as she continued to enjoy her meal, her stomach wholeheartedly approving such decision. Cardin seemed pleased with his drink as well. All fresh and tasty it was, she guessed. Within just couple of minutes eating in silence, she finished her food while Cardin was half-way through his third glass of juice. Putting a fork and knife down, Velvet let out a content sigh, feeling how her lips slightly curved upwards.

 _This certainly is odd, but…_ She looked at the person across the table. _He's actually quite an interesting character._ She quietly chuckled.

Cardin seemed to notice as she did, and even decided to chuckle himself.

"By the way…" She slowly started, unsure how to ask him.

He waited.

"I just…well…this whole thing of you treating me to a breakfast so suddenly just seems…well-"

"Odd, weird, bizarre, over the top, disturbing or just all together as; wtf?"

Velvet pinched her ears, unsure how to respond.

Cardin snickered good-naturedly. "Sorry, I honestly didn't want to bother you like that."

"No, you didn't!" She exclaimed so frantically, he got startled.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright." He reassured calmly.

His composure encouraged her to continue.

"Honestly, it's more so different than anything else."

"Yea, I suppose. I just…you know…" Now it was his turn to struggle to finish the sentence, carefully weighting his options. "I just wanted to…" He stopped short again, and seemed really troubled about it.

"It's okay." Velvet reassured. "If you don't know how to say it, it's fine. I…I enjoyed this, anyway, so thanks." She finished and smiled.

Somehow, Cardin could tell that this one was honest. Not because she literally glowed or anything, but simply her being so relaxed. As if she was truly okay being within his presence.

That in return, made him want to smile back and he did.

The pair sat like that for a moment, right until Cardin stood up, took his jacket and shouldered it.

"I'll go and pay the bill."

"Okay," Velvet said, sat still for a moment longer, then looked to the exit, then back to Cardin. "I'll wait you outside."

He momentarily stopped. "Sure."

...

As it turned out, it wasn't snowing anymore.

"Well…you'll go back to the dorm or continue to stroll through the city?"

"I'll have a short walk," She said.

"Then…I guess I'll see you again some other time, perhaps?"

When she smiled in response, he felt good.

"Why not? Maybe I'll treat you to something?"

"Nah, I'll treat you again if we go dinner or something."

"Oh my, quite a gentleman, aren't you?" She chuckled.

"I sincerely doubt it," He said and chuckled as well. After both of them had calmed down, he gave her this look she couldn't recognize, then a smile she couldn't as well. "So...I guess, I'll go and have some sleep then."

When her brows suddenly furrowed in worry, he was confused.

"Oh my gosh, I only now realized!" She exclaimed. "Since you just recently finished your shift, it means you haven't slept for so many hours!" Her expression a mask of concern.

"Easy there, _easy_." He brushed it off, though oddly enough, found her outburst to be cute and amusing. "I'm gonna be okay, I promise."

"Absolutely?" She gave him a doubtful look.

"I swear. I'll even pinky swear if I have to, _yes_ , I'll _pinky swear,"_ He said dead seriously. So much so that Velvet found herself giggling.

"What?"

"No, it's just," She struggled to finish the sentence, then gave herself a moment and managed to calm down. "Nothing, really." She settled for a simple, vague answer.

He wasn't exactly convinced it was nothing, but wouldn't question it either.

"I'll trust your word so don't worry; no pinky swear will be needed."

"Thank God for that." He made an over exaggerated sigh of relief.

She smiled a little, her look going astray for a moment, then back to Cardin. "Good-bye, then."

"Bye, Velvet," He said, gazed at her a little bit longer, and then turned to go. A moment later, she turned on her heels and walked someplace else.

 _Maybe next time._


End file.
